1. Field
This document relates to an organic light emitting display (OLED).
2. Related Art
Among flat panel display devices, light emitting display has an advantage in that it has high response speed and low power consumption. The light emitting display can also be manufactured thin in size and light in weight because of not requiring backlight unit.
In particularly, organic light emitting display (OLED) has an organic light emitting layer between an anode and a cathode. Holes from the anode and electrons from the cathode are combined within the organic light emitting layer to create hole-electron pairs, i.e., excitons. The OLED emits light by energy generated while the excitons return to ground state.
Recently, dual emission type OLED is increasingly employed for mobile communication devices such as mobile phones.
In one related art, dual emission type OLED was fabricated such that two panels were separately fabricated and then attached. In this case, the fabrication cost of the device increased and the device became thick because the two separate panels were attached.
In another related art, dual emission type OLED comprised sub-pixels each having a top emission region and a bottom emission region. But, the device cannot obtain a sufficient emitting area because each single pixel is divided into the two parts, so its luminance is reduced.